


crinkle

by weatherchart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Might add more chapters later, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Unprotected Sex, fun times on the black whale, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherchart/pseuds/weatherchart
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika meet up on the Black Whale, and Kurapika has something to show Leorio.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never written smut before so uhhh here's me dipping my toes in the water i guess. shoutout to lpk world order and especially rach for this idea.

They were close, yeah, you could say that. 

Leorio and Kurapika were close, if close meant bonding quickly during the Hunter Exam and then afterwards seeing each other only fleetingly, without notice, in the dead of night (typically the most convenient for the mystery Kurapika had morphed into). 

They were close if close meant a man who was once more cocky than a drunken millionaire at his own casino now spent every night with his phone volume up all the way and his apartment door unlocked, because there was no telling when Kurapika would let himself inside without prior warning (and if someone was coming in trying to kill him, Leorio was a hunter for a reason, and could manage just fine). 

They were close if close was an olive-skinned nose pressed deep into dry, blond hair, taking in the scent of stress and malnourishment. Leorio’s lips pressed against Kurapika’s inhumanly cold neck, noting the taste of sweat and the way the younger man shivered, part with pleasure, but undeniably primarily with months on end of less-than-needed self care. Leorio almost wanted to pull away and confront Kurapika over it, tell him that intimacy in this way wasn’t the solution and that he needed real help, but the thin fingers gripping his shirt and the back of his head told him that the conversation could wait for the time being. 

They’d gone through these motions time and time again- Kurapika would ignore Leorio’s attempts to contact him, and then would show up half alive on the threshold of his small apartment. Leorio would clean him up, get him to rest, and then fall prey to his addiction to the younger man’s, well, everything. Their pattern of intimacy was predictable (at least, predictable past the unpredictability of Kurapika’s appearances), always the same sequence of desperate kisses mixed with taunts that then led further into the deepest form of human connection. 

Here, in the tiny private examination room in the back of the medical wing, aboard a final destination ship, they were no different- Kurapika was flat on his back on the small bed, the paper crinkling obnoxiously underneath him. Leorio, at his offensive size, was too large for the bed, and had one knee firmly placed next to Kurapika’s waist, with the other leg planted on the floor and their arms and upper bodies tangled beyond recognition. Normally in their escapades, Kurapika tended to at least keep his shirt on, if not as much clothing as possible while still engaging in their activity- Leorio respected this, and never prodded him about it. He found it a blessing just to have his arms around the other man, even if it were just for a single night between many months. Even if he couldn’t see all of him, and kiss every inch like he desired. What mattered was Kurapika’s comfort, something he definitely was in short supply of. Now, though, a cold hand guided Leorio’s up across a small stomach, up higher, until he was running his fingers over what felt like young scar tissue. 

Of course. Kurapika probably had this done at the same time he was busy overhauling the Nostrade family business. Leorio had hoped to have a hand in the process, or at least the recovery, but the circumstances and timing hadn’t been right. Probably. Had Kurapika used Emperor Time to speed up the healing? Did he see the length of his life as exchangeable for being more secure in his appearance? The already-present concern was weighing down heavily on Leorio, even more so now. His eyes met Kurapika’s slightly pink ones, searching them silently. 

“This is different.”

Kurapika huffed, and might have grinned a bit, but it was negligible. “Yes, it is.” At the same time, he guided Leorio’s hand up slightly further, running his fingers over a nipple. Small, and soft, just like everything else about Kurapika. 

“Can I see?” 

Kurapika shifted, almost obediently, and Leorio leaned back to allow him to unbutton his top and slowly peel off his undershirt. Where he normally wore a black fabric binder, Kurapika now lay in front of him with a beautiful, bare chest. Leorio’s heart swelled painfully with love. He moved, like he was going to confess some heavy secret, when Kurapika cut him off with a kiss. 

Leorio’s kisses migrated towards Kurapika’s neck, eliciting a faint moan out of him, and then continued downwards past his collarbone where Leorio’s lips were in uncharted waters. The blond seemed to encourage it, making more noise the further Leorio went. He gave a yelp as Leorio slid his hand down to squeeze the innermost part of his thigh. The paper bedsheet and Kurapika competed to see who would react the loudest. In the meantime, Leorio’s mouth had found the same nipple he’d stroked earlier with his thumb. 

“That feels nice...Leorio.” he exhaled. 

Leorio couldn’t hold back a mischievous smile. “Does it?”

“Y-yeah.” Leorio’s hand rested where Kurapika’s thigh met his groin, a single finger wandering about, asking permission to venture further. “D-do you have a-”

“Fuck. No, I don’t. I didn’t exactly plan-” 

“Leorio.” Kurapika’s tone was shaky, like usual, but stern. He shifted again, the paper sheet reacting with an overbearing crinkle. The room smelled unwelcomingly sterile, in a violating, but necessary way, like the feeling of the doctor briefly lifting up your underwear at a routine physical. The lights beat overhead, and would probably have given Kurapika a migraine if his eyes hadn’t been screwed shut with pleasure half the time. 

“Just fuck me before I realize this is a terrible idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys hate this one

This was, without a doubt, a terrible idea. 

Leorio “Call me Doctor Leorio, it’s like, kinky” Paladiknight had always been almost frighteningly fastidious about protection. The wonders and thrills of risky, unprotected sex were a far-off fantasy, until the moment he poised himself at his partner’s entrance, carefully inching in his extremely average-sized penis.

(It is worth noting that although Leorio may have had the most average dick in the universe, the inexperienced Kurapika was none the wiser- the last time he’d seen a penis with his own two eyes was as a toddler swimming in a creek that snaked through the woods of Lukso, and assumed that they never got any bigger than that, and that Leorio was some sort of Spartan demigod with a horse for a mother. He’d studied medical diagrams and even come across the occasional porno, but the illustrators and filmmakers probably drew or digitally enhanced the bits as to make everyone with them feel a little less embarrassed. For all of his genius, Kurapika was notoriously naive, and honestly a bit dumb). 

“God, Peeks, we should have done it this way wayyy sooner” Leorio exhaled between thrusts. “This feels- god, this feels so good, how do you- how do you feel?”

Kurapika connected their lips impatiently, his hand weaving through Leorio’s split ends. “I feel as though death comes for me with full eagerness.”

“Dude, you’re gonna make me lose my boner, come on- HEY! Let me do that for you.” It was already an awkward angle (and altogether a terribly awkward place to be having sex in the first place), but Leorio manuvered his hand on top of Kurapika’s and gently massaged him in an arrhythmic circular motion, further agitating the crinkling paper sheet underneath. It seemed to work, however, as it elicited an indulgent moan out of Kurapika. 

“You’re touchy,” Leorio breathed. 

“It’s...been a while, Le-orio.” 

“What, you don’t touch yourself?” Leorio was attempting to tease, but he felt a little disappointed at hearing Kurapika didn’t get off much, considering he spent a possibly unhealthy amount of time tugging it to old memories of his little blond friend. Hey, he was twenty-one. His “mini me” had a habit of wanting frequent attention. 

“Don’t...really have time.” Kurapika pulled Leorio’s head down again to catch him in a breathy, chapped-lip makeout, then leaned his head back and sighed, well, sexually. “That...feels nice.” 

“See, I’m giving you clitoral stimulation.” Leorio applied pressure as he worked, hoping Kurapika was following the impromptu lesson. “When I stimulate this area, it swells all the tissue around it and helps to lubricate.”

“I know that.”

“Yeah, but did you know all the different words involved? I bet you didn’t. Doctor perks, Peeks.” 

“I have- mmmmm…Wikipedia. On my- ahhhh, on my. Phone.” 

Leorio grinned. “You’re all worked up, huh, sunshine? Let me see those eyes.” 

“Shut up, Leorio, don’t...don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you want to...take them.” 

Leorio’s pace slowed, and his hand stilled at his partner’s groin. “Hey, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? Unless you wanted me to, in like, a kinky, controlled and consensual way. I just...you’re so beautiful, Kurapika.” Leorio’s pace picked back up. “You’re so beautiful and I think about you all the time. I haven’t jerked off without thinking about you since the day we met. That’s really weird, I’m sorry, and that probably killed the vibe for you, but I’m stupid close right now and it’s making my brain go stupid. I’m kinda...oh, god, Peeks, I…”

“Leorio, what are you…”

“I think I love you, Kurapika. No, I know I do. I...love you.” 

Saying that, Leorio immediately did one of the worst things a twenty-one year old man in excellent health with a sperm count of over 200 million could possibly do, and dumped his balls. 

Kurapika flopped back onto the outrageously loud paper, eyes wide and face blank and emotionless. 

“You didn’t just.” 

Leorio was still inside the younger man, which was an extremely risky place to be if he was about to cut loose and go into crazy murder mode for blowing a load in him. 

“Hey, let me eat you out. Just ignore...just ignore what just happened, okay?”

“You came inside me, Leorio. What if I get pregnant?”

“Uh, you’re probably too malnourished to conceive. Maybe.”

“Is that how it works, doctor?” Kurapika’s eyes were red for a completely different reason than they had been earlier. The rumors were true- rage did bring out the most stunning scarlet. It wasn’t as beautiful when it was directed right at you, though. Leorio was frozen, unable to answer, knowing any word would probably get him swiftly decapitated or castrated (or both). Shockingly, though, Kurapika squirmed a little, aggravating the now ripped and creased paper, and raised his feet flat onto the table. 

“You owe me an orgasm, Leorio. Better make it a good one, because it could be your last.” 

Like the obedient malewife he’d always been destined to be, Leorio promptly planted his face between Kurapika’s thighs and worked two fingers through slick folds. He was eating his partner out for dear life, and he desperately wanted to live. Kurapika responded with groans of pleasure, gripping the hair on Leorio’s head a little too forcefully. 

“Mmmmm. Leorio?”

Leorio mumbled in reply, his tongue tethered to Kurapika’s genital region. 

“I think if you do get me pregnant, I’m gonna keep it.”

Leorio finally came up for air, panting, with a look of complete confusion on his face. “You would? Why?” 

“You give pretty good head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is dedicated to maxie who said they would turn me into a fish if i included the phrase "dumped his balls". well glub glub i guess

**Author's Note:**

> #doitforthetwins


End file.
